


The Week With No Pants

by MercurialComet



Series: 2017 Post-Something Advent [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Rings, Crack, Curses, Daydreaming, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Frottage, JUST, Light Bondage, Like, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Bullshit Explanations, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slow Burn, Teasing, There's A Tag For That, This is crack, Underwear, Why Did I Write This?, and i will tag it, slow for a week, there may be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet
Summary: Due to a mistake involving Hogwarts' magical structure, a few pupils find themselves in an awkward situation for the week.





	1. Monday: Day 1.1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this only happened because of a dare on Discord (the people know who they are).

Harry woke up to shouting.

No, he didn’t wake up to shouting. He woke up to a war.

Moving the curtains away from his bed, he could spot the bright red of Ron’s hair as he went to tackle Seamus and was blocked by Dean shoving him into a wall while Neville was just opening and closing his closet door.

“Does anyone want to tell me what is going on?” Harry yelled, barely being heard above the noise in the room. He takes a moment to thank McGonagall for soundproofing the dorms before refocusing back on the situation.

Ron went to speak, but Dean interrupted him. “Ron took all of our pants-”

Neville interrupted, peaking outside of his closet somewhat shyly, “We suspect he took all of our pants-”. 

“Why would I take  **all** of our bloody pants, you idiots!” At this point, Ron was upset at being the scapegoat of the group. “I have no reason to do it! And why would I take my own pants too?”

Seamus was undeterred. “I don’t know why ya would, ya complete-”

“Okay, enough!” The arguing stopped as everyone turned to face Harry as he got up and went over to his closet and opened it up, noticing not only the lack of pants but-

“Why do I have neon green briefs as my only underwear?”

The other Gryffindors watched as Harry turned around, casually holding up the offending article of clothing, a stunned silence coming over them before a frantic rushing towards closets and trunks began to find anything less revealing than what Harry had found.

Ron was the first to find a bright red brief in his trunk, the color nearly matching his hair while Dean found a white pair that contrasted against his skin quite nicely. Neville discovered a golden speedo underneath a pile of shirts that reflected light and Seamus ran into a light blue brief that was almost see-through.

Harry looked around at the other four and sighed.

“Alright, this is what we’re going to do.” he stated, grabbing his shower kit. ”Everyone is going to take a shower. While this is happening, whoever stole our underwear and pants-”

“Ronald Bilius Weasley”

“Whoever they are, Seamus, will have enough time to go back, replace everything, and never tell anyone. Are we all clear?”

“Crystal. Ron can put back the stuff, and we can all go about our lives like normal”

“For the last time, I didn’t do it!”

“Showers! Now!”

“Yes Neville.”

* * *

 

After the hour long shower session (In which Harry was glad for the early times that Seamus woke up at), the five returned to the dormitory dressed in the shirts and ties, and with towels around their waists as they went to their respective bunks to see if anything had changed.

Ron was the first to react.”Nothing’s changed!”

“Why would someone do this?” Neville pondered.

“Let’s ask Ron-” 

“I didn’t do it Dean.”

“Wait, guys,” Neville said, piecing together, “For our underwear and pants to go missing, that means that someone entered our dorm, right?”

“Yes?” Seamus was confused.

“So, who do we know, who is able to come into our dorm, and is capable of doing this?”

“Ginny?” Ron was startled at the thought that it could've been his sister. “Why would she do this?”

“Let's ask her when she gets here,” Harry said while beginning to cast a Patronus Charm. When the stag appeared, he started speaking. “Good morning Ginny, could you please come up to the dormitory, its quite urgent. Oh, and please bring Hermione with you. Love you, please hurry.”

As the other boys started laughing at the innocent but very rushed tone of the message, the stag bounded around the room and out the door as Harry turned around and realized with horror that no one in the room, including him, were presentable enough for guests with towels around their waists.

“How are we not going to scar the girls for life when they come up here?”

The five boys frantically looked around, not wanting to show the rather revealing underwear, but also not wanting to imply nakedness. 

“The curtains?”

“Too obvious, and then someone could peek in through the window.”

“Also, the curtains are somewhat see through”

“Blankets?”

“Perfect” Neville was already dropping the towel and while pulling his blanket off of the bed, revealing the golden briefs as they gripped his ass.

Turning back around and tying the blanket around his hips, he finished and helped the others just before Ginny and Hermione walked in fully dressed in their uniforms.

“Why-” 

“Okay,” Hermione stated, cutting of the redhead. “I’ve learned to not ask questions multiple times through multiple occasions-" she held up a hand as Dean opened his mouth, "-don’t ask Dean, and I feel like it’s safe to follow that common sense, but I just have to ask-”

“What kind of trouble did Harry drag you all into now?”

“Ginny!”

“Hey, why is it me dragging them into it?” 

“Do you not have a memory of your Hogwarts career?”

“Hey!” Hermione took control of the situation. “What is the problem?””

“Ron stole our pants!”

“I did not!”

“Quiet! Neville, what happened?”

“We woke up this morning and realized that all of our pants had disappeared. Seamus and Dean thought it was Ron, Ron thought it was the two of them, and they started arguing. Harry woke up and in finding out, went through his things and not only did he find no pants, but the only pair of underwear there were quite, um, embarrassing. So we all looked through our things and found similar underwear.”

There was a pause as the two girls took in the information, the silence stretching to fill the whole room. Then Ginny started laughing.

“You... lost pants…. Oh dear, the jokes… they write them- themselves!”

“Shut up Ginny!” That sobered her up as her head whipped to her brother.

“Ronald, you can’t tell me to shut up like that, why do you even have a blanket around your waist-”

“Wait, no-” It was too late, as Ron tried to voice his warning, Ginny had already grabbed on his blanket and Ron jumped back, revealing the bright red briefs. Thankfully, Ron quickly thrust his hands in front of him and fell towards the ground, blocking the worst potential damage to his pride.

Ginny fell to the floor cackling.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at the sibling’s antics and just continued to think about the problem. “You all say you didn’t do it?”

“Yea’,” Seamus said, crossing his arms, “We thought maybe ya two had somethin’ to do with this.”

“Nope,” Ginny replied from the floor. “We’ve been in our dorm all night, and no one walked by it, so no other girl did it.”

“I wouldn’t assume any other person would be able to either.” Hermione stated. “I mean, all the boys in Gryffindor look up to you five, so they can’t have done it, and we’ve been militant about keeping the password a secret this year.”

Harry was confused. “So what are you saying?”

“I think we need to talk to McGonagall.”

“Okay,” Ron stated, still holding his hands in place, “but before we do that, can I please have my blanket back?”

“Just take a curtain.” Neville calmly suggested. “Because I don't think that Ginny is giving you the blanket back.”

“Yeah how come none of you didn’t think of putting on your pajamas?”

“Listen, there is a reason you’re top of the class.”


	2. Monday: Day 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearing things up, and starting the day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i continuing this.

McGonagall came running, bursting into the dormitory with her wand raised threateningly. “What’s the issue Potter!”

She then noticed the group of teens just staring at her. 

She quickly lowered her wand, coughed, and settled her demeanor. “What seems to be the problem, students?”

The five boys immediately all looked at each other and then looked down. It was at this moment that McGonagall seemed to notice the blankets and pajama pants on the five.

“Potter, Ronald, Finnigan, Thomas, and Longbottom. It is thirty minutes till breakfast. Why are you not in uniform?”

“Well,” Harry started, “When we woke up today, we all noticed that our pants were missing, and the underwear that were left were, unsightly, and so this is how we got here.”

McGonagall froze.

“I think you’ve killed her.” Ron stated

“No.” Hermione corrected. “Her eyes are moving, she’s just thinking about this.”

Seamus just wanted to say something. “I think she’s trying to absorb his information.”

“Are you sure?” Ron wasn’t quite sure. “I bet 2 Sickles she’s dead.”

Ginny smiled. “I’ll take it”

“Ah, there we go, she blinked.” Harry noticed. ”Pay it over Ron.”

“I’ll pay it to you when I have pockets again, thank you very much.”

McGonagall seemed to snap back to reality at that moment and looked rather embarrassed. “I'm sorry boys, I do believe that this was a mistake on the faculty’s part.”

Ron was confused. “Mistake? What do you mean, mistake?”

“What I mean, Mr.Weasley,” the headmistress began, “is that Hogwarts’ magic was only suited to hold 7 years’ worth of students. However, when we decided to put in an eighth year for students who were about to graduate when the war struck, the staff had to come together to subtly change the magical base.”

“Did you change it?” 

“You are here now, Mr.Finnigan. However, it appears we didn’t do as well of a job as we would have liked, and now the magical aura of Hogwarts is the slightest bit destabilized.”

“Magical aura?”

McGonagall sighed. “How do none of you know this?”

“Because they somehow managed to get through 6 years of magical education and never touch a copy of  _ Hogwarts, A History  _ Professor McGonagall.”

“Hey!”

“Hush, Thomas. The magical aura of Hogwarts’ takes up a tiny piece of all the magic cast in it’s walls. It seems that our addition to the base has caused this tiny piece of magic to leak into this room.”

“So,” Neville started, blanket slipping and nearly falling off before he caught it, repositioning it. “What you’re saying is, because of a mistake the teachers made, some random magic has just assaulted us and we don’t know how it will affect us?”

“No, I know what magic this is. This was a prank that was played when I was a teacher. The prank played on one Severus Snape by one Sirius Black and one James Potter.”

“We got cursed by your dad?!”

“My dad cursed me?!”

“What does the curse even do?”

“The jinx vanishes a person’s pants and underwear, and everyday puts a new pair of underwear in their wardrobes, with the underwear being noticeably different. There has been no found way around avoiding or concealing this, and you’ll have to just grin and bear it until we can fix it.”

“Ms.McGonagall, is there some way for us to cancel this?” Hermione was the only one who seemed to try to fix the problem.

“Well, Ms.Granger, in order to remove the prankful jinx, we have to fix the aura, and to fix the aura we have to fix the base, and fixing the base will have to do a lot of work.”

“How much work?”

“Well, considering the amount of effort, and the amount of free time each teacher has, I would say it will take at least a week.”

Ron fainted.

“It’s alright, I’ll let your teacher know, and I’ll make a subtle announcement about this and try my best to lower the amount of people in the Great Hall. The main goal will be to keep your head in the air.

“Oh wait, you five might want to wear the uniform as best as you can with no extra clothes, because the jinx burns away all clothes not part of the uniform or prank when breakfast starts.”

Ginny paused, looking at her watch. “Lunch starts in 10 seconds.”

Hermione jumped up, pulling the two other females out of the door while shouting over her shoulder, “I’ll see you at breakfast!”.

* * *

 

Ron woke up to his pajamas going in smoke, and to the other boys’ blankets all with some form of fire damage. He quickly shed the pajamas as the magical fire neared the upper thigh. After seeing the rest of his pajamas burn, he turned to face the others as they all slowly realized that there was no way around their embarrassment.

“Well,” Dean said, throwing his robe around him and clasping it at the chest like it was any normal Monday. “There’s no time like the present.”

Neville grabbed his wand while he put on his robe. “Maybe we can spell our robes shut?” He attempted to use a sticking charm to completely close his robes and failed, the two sides opening and revealing the gold briefs, although…

“I think they shrunk a tiny bit. Don’t try cheating. I think that I have a wedgie now. Who wants to go first?” Everyone turned to look at Harry.

He sighed. “The things I do for, and because of, Magical Britain.” He slipped on his robes and walked out the door, the other four following.

* * *

 

As Harry climbed through the portrait hole, he realized the first problem with his current attire is that because it was becoming winter, the castle was becoming colder. And his only defense was a neon green speedo.

“Well,” Harry thought as the other guys climbed through the hole. ”at least there won’t be any ‘accidents’ ”.

“Let’s go lads!” Ron said while clapping his hands together, rubbing them to get some warmth. “I think it’s warmer in the Great Hall, and we really can’t pass up heat at this point.”

“Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

 

If you had told Harry Potter that after the war, he would be walking down the hallway in the top half of his uniform and baring his legs in neon colored speedos, he would’ve called you crazy, and doubly so if you said that there were more guys than him doing it.

However, here he was, strolling through the rather drafty halls of Hogwarts, head held high amongst the hushed whispers of other students that the five passed. The normally 5 minute walk seemed to last for hours until Harry suddenly found himself at the doors of the Great Hall, with everyone inside it turned to look at him.

He steeled his nerves and walked straight over to the table.

As he took his seat, he noticed Hermione and Ginny looking at the five boys and trying not to laugh.

“Oi! Why are you laughing at us?” Ron pressed, already heaping food onto his plate before he even sat down.

“Because you five do look slightly ridiculous with no pants and very obvious underwear styles that can’t be hidden by the robes.” Ginny explained.

That caused Seamus and Neville to blush really hard as the weight of the situation sank on them.

“Hey,” Dean said, noticing their discomfort, “At least we all have the same classes for the week, so none of us can be singled out.”

“Yeah” Ron added, sitting down, “And if one person decides to say something, then we can all say something back!” In his enthusiasm, he accidentally knocked over his glass of juice onto his lap. “Oh that’s cold!”, he exclaimed as he fell back, landing on the ground.

Ginny laughed again, casually pulling up her brother and casting a drying charm on him.”Maybe try to be more aware of what's around you next time Ron, because I think that with everyone looking like they want to jump you either dangerously or sexually-” 

“Or both-” There was a slapping noise 

“Let me speak Seamus. Anyway, I just think that in this situation caution doesn't hurt.”

“She's right,” Hermione said, pulling out her schedule. “McGonagall made an announcement on not to mess with you five because of this, but a healthy amount of caution wouldn't hurt.” She looked down the table. “Especially in the case of Romilda Vane.” 

The others followed Hermione’s line of sight to see Romilda unabashedly staring back at them.

“Does she not realize that because we're sitting down, you can't really see anything?” Harry asked.

“I don’t think she minds that much.” Neville shuddered, “Can we go to our classes now?”

“Why would we want to go to our classes?” Dean thought out loud, pushing away his plate. “I’m pretty sure McGonagall would be nice enough to allow friends to give us notes. I’m going back to the dorm.” As he left, Seamus also seemed to have the same realization and quickly ran to follow his friend.

As the two left, everyone else watched them go, and as soon as their cloaks whipped out of sight Hermione asked, “There’s something about the curse that’s going to embarrass them in Transfiguration isn’t there?”

Ginny shrugged. “At least you’ll have some entertainment.”

“I just hope it doesn’t happen while they’re banging.”

“Harry!”


	3. Monday: Day 1.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen this chapter contains some of the best one-liners I have ever written, please be nice to it and kudos/comment/share.

The Golden Trio and Neville were almost at the Transfiguration room with very little outside remarks (Hermione, surprisingly, was cracking jokes like there was no tomorrow.) when they had the misfortune to run into Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini.

“Oh Merlin,” Draco proudly crowed. “I thought that the announcement was a joke, but apparently Potter and his crew want to be Abercrombie models!”

“Oh haha, very funny Malfoy.” Ron said defensively, subconsciously trying to pull his bag in front of him. “You’re just jealous because we can actually pull this off.”

“You mean like how you pulled off your pants, Weasley?” Blaise quipped, causing the two girls to start laughing and the three Gryffindors to blush and run inside the classroom.

Taking their seats at a table near the back of the room, the boys, for the first time in their Hogwarts’ careers, brought out their materials early and placed them on the table.

“Okay,” Harry started, looking at himself “is there a way to sit down so that way we don’t flash the entire class for the whole time we’re here?”

Neville tried sitting down normally, his robes spilling over the sides of the chair and revealing the briefs. “Um, I think that part of the curse-” He tried pulling the robe back, but it just kept on flying back over the arm like a string kept pulling on it. “- is that you can’t really get away with hiding this by clothing.”

“It worked in the Great Hall!”

“Ron, the tables are heavy, and I don’t think my dad would want to try to power a curse to potentially move a very heavy table every time Snape sat down.”

“Well, what classes have that have tables?”

“Potions?”

“Okay, that’s one.”

“Divination?”

“That won’t work, we sit on those pillows and place our things under the table.”

There was a long pause.

The three continued thinking.

Other students started walking in, five minutes before the lesson began.

“Do we really not have anything else?” Harry asked, exasperated.

“We all dropped History of Magic.” Ron stated glumly.

“Well,” Neville sighed, “at least no one will pay attention to us back here.”

“Wait, isn’t this class a double period?”

“All the better. McGonagall to protect us and no other houses? For twice the time?” Ron looked ecstatic. “Perfect.”

The three kept on talking to each other before the class started, with Hermione running in a minute later.

“Ms.Granger? Being on time to class?”

“Oh stuff it Ron, Blaise and I got into a talk about natural hair and we lost track of time.”

“Blaise? Blaise Zabini?!” Ron said, horrified.

“Yes Ron, Blaise Zabini. The Slytherin with dreadlocks he regularly charms different colors. The one that rebutted your comeback so effortlessly about ten minutes ago. That Blaise Zabini.”

Before Ron could stutter his way through a retort, McGonagall walked through the door and closed it, signaling the start of the lesson.

“Okay students,” McGonagall began, “before we begin the lesson, I would like to take roll.” She flicked her wand through a series of movements, summoning a piece of parchment to zoom through the air and into her hand. Scanning over it, she realized that her class was not in perfect attendance.

“Where are Messrs. Finnigan and Thomas?” The entire class went quiet. “Well? Is anyone going to answer me?”

Hermione raised her hand. “They went back to the Gryffindor common room Professor.”

“Snitch” Ron coughed. She elbowed him.

McGonagall seemed to ponder her choices for a minute before speaking. “Five points from Gryffindor Mr.Weasley for insulting another student unprovoked. Let’s continue with the class.”

After she gave the students the goal for the lesson and released them, the four worked for two minutes before Hermione pointed something out. “She never took points away from Dean and Seamus.”

The three boys thought over her words. “Now that I think about it,” Harry stated, “when has McGonagall allowed someone to hide in the common room?”

“Do you think it has something to do with the curse?” Ron pondered.

“Well, she did say you weren't able to avoid it. I wonder how they’ll show-”

The door burst open as Seamus and Dean were flown in with their things, landing with both feet on McGonagall’s desk. The class paused for a minute moment, the shock of the sudden appearance of the two very large. When the surprise faded away, the class started laughing at them, not because of their entrance, but because of the fact that their robes were open, showcasing the two’s situation.

“Ah, Finnigan and Thomas! How nice of you to join us.” McGonagall said in a monotone, not even turning around to face the tardy students. “I was a bit worried that you would be fashionably late, but unfortunately, you're just late.” The two teens blushes at her subtle reference to the curse. “That will be 5 points from Gryffindor, now please get off of my desk and join your peers in learning.”

“Yes professor!” The two jumped off and picked up their things, quickly running to the back table and sitting down.

“-Up.” Neville finished, casually nodding to Dean before continuing his spellwork.

The six stayed quiet for a good thirty minutes, only speaking to ask each other questions. However Ron, ever the interrupting cow, couldn’t keep anything silent for so long.

“So. Seamus. Dean.”

“I’m not gonna like this.” Dean sighed.

“How does the curse work? What happens if you don’t go to class?”

The couple looked at each other, a silent conversation happening before Seamus spoke up.

“Well, at first everything was fine.” the Irish boy recalled. “Then, while Dean and I were-”

“Don’t you dare even think about finishing that sentence Finnigan.”

“God damn Hermione, I was only gonna say doing Potions work.” Seamus was affronted. “But anyway, as that was happening, we noticed that the end of our robes were hanging around our ankles, and that pulling them closed did nothing.” He gestured to Dean, who was standing up, the corners of his robe levitating next to their respective ankles.

“Oh wow.” Neville said. “So it shows the front really well, huh?”

“Yeah, it really does.” Seamus agreed. “And so we ignored it, and then the briefs just _wedgied_ us.”

Harry and Ron winced, subconsciously crossing their legs. “Really?” the Golden Boy asked.

“Yeah,” Seamus nodded. “It’s still there now. But, ignoring that, after the wedgie, our things started levitating and we were just flung through the hallways until we got here.”

“So,” Ron started, visibly worried. “You’re saying that if we try to skip class, we’ll be dragged to it by our underwear, and exposed to the class?”

“Yes?” All the boys’ eyes widened in fear.

“Harry?” Dean squeaked.

“Yes Dean?”

“Your father, both of your godfathers, and Pettigrew were dangerous, dangerous people.”

“I’m well aware of that now Neville. I'm well aware of that.”


	4. Monday: Day 1.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done with Day 1! Whoo!  
> Also, I love writing Trelawney, she's such a funny character.
> 
> Just a friendly reminder to kudos and comment.

Transfiguration ended without any more events or grand actions and the five boys said goodbye to Hermione as they made their way to Divination. Realizing that Dean and Seamus’ robes were still magically held open, Harry, Ron, and Neville all decided to walk in front of them as a shield.

The five in total were still causing students around them to laugh, but two were glad that at least the embarrassment was spread equally between them.

They managed to make their way over to the Divination tower with only 5 minute until the class started. That’s when they saw the ladder, and they all blanched when they realize they’d have to climb it to get to class. Dean sighed, grabbing the ladder and starting to climb it, Seamus followed him.

As the two climbed the latter, Seamus looked up to make sure that he grabbed the next rung and accidentally got a glimpse of Dean’s ass. The Irish lad was transfixed as he stared at his best friend’s rather fine backside as he climbed the ladder. “Quidditch seems to work rather well.” Seamus thought.

“Hey Seamus!” Ron bellowed, “Hurry up already! There’s a draft and I’m getting cold.”

Seamus quickly climbed up after his friend and Neville followed. As Harry and Ron were on the ground, the two looked at each other before Harry held the ladder out to Ron.

The redhead started climbing and Harry followed. He also accidentally looked up, and became enraptured by his friend’s ass in a red speedo. Harry then started picturing in vivid detail about his friend’s physique, showering after Quidditch Games and the like. He quickly shook himself out of it and climbed upward, pulling up the ladder and closing the hatch.

When Harry turned around, the entire class was staring at him, most of their faces having looks of mortification or humor on them. Looking at himself, he noticed that his earlier thoughts had made ‘something’ rise ever so slightly. Blushing red, Harry ran to his spot so quickly, it had seemed like he had apparated. There was a pause as the class stood still, no one daring to comment on what just happened. Then Professor Trelawney opened her mouth.

“Oh you poor dears!” She exclaimed, putting her hand over her heart. “Of course, I had forseen this happening-”

“Sure you did.” The five cursed boys muttered, not loud enough for her to hear, but loud enough for Lavender Brown to give them a harsh glare.

“-but even I could not have seen the absolute extreme that this situation would have gotten to! If only I had had this vision before we did the work on Hogwarts, but alas,” She threw her hands up in the air like a tired preacher. “The Inner Eye is cloudy and does not clear up for such petty needs.”

Neville squinted at the woman while she started moving around from table to table after she gave them instruction. “Did she just call our curse petty?”

“I think so Nev, I bloody well think so.”

There was a pause between the five as they all digested what had just happened before they all turned to Harry.

“So Harry,” Ron started cautiously, but was interrupted by Seamus.

“Why’d it look like ya’ dick was trying ta’ break ya’ speedo mate?”

Harry immediately crossed his legs and prayed that his friends would just think that he hadn’t heard them, or leave well enough alone. Unfortunately, he forgot that the Gryffindor boys had the social grace and subtlety of a raging dragon and did not care about social status half of the time.

“Harry!”

“It’s none of your business Seamus!” Harry roared back, causing the class to hush up almost instantly.

The class was silent, everyone staring at the two tables in the corner. Not even Trelawney made a noise. It stayed like that for a good minute before a noise was heard from the trapdoor, the bell used to alert Trelawney of people wanting to come up, ringing. No one moved, so Neville sighed, rolled his eyes, walked across the room, and kicked open the trapdoor. After a few seconds, Blaise Zabini popped up, smiling as he held out a scroll to the professor, saying, “Slughorn sent me to give you this, it’s for a certain group of students.”

Before he climbed back down, he gave one last wink to Neville, descending on the ladder with “Looking good, Longbottom!”, being the last thing that’s heard before the ladder comes up and the trapdoor closes, the class, still in silence.

“I foresaw that our class would be interrupted, but I never would have thought that both interruptions would happen at the same time.” Trelawney blandly remarked. Lavender gasped.

“Professor, my reading came true! A teacher wouldn’t get the whole truth! It was you!”

“Ah yes,” Trelawney smiled. “I suppose it was my dear pupil. Oh, and Potter? Longbottom? This scroll is for you. I will give it to you after class.” She placed it on her desk and continued the lesson.

After the hour of class had ended, and the boys were tired of breathing in perfumed air. Harry went over to grab the scroll and returned, opening it.

“Hold up Harry,” Ron said, “don’t you want to wait until we can talk to Hermione about this? I mean, we do have lunch now.”

“I agree with Ron.” Neville said, holding the trapdoor open as Dean and Seamus went down. “It’s probably better if Hermione and Ginny were also there. More brains means more ideas, right?” he smiled before he went down the ladder, and Ron dragged Harry down  to the Great Hall.

* * *

 

“So,” Hermione started, her eyes’ betraying her curiosity, “did anything happen during Divination?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Harry stated.

“Wow, that bad huh?” Ginny looked both sympathetic towards Harry, and grateful that it wasn’t her.

“We got a scroll from Slughorn though.” Neville said in an attempt to change the subject.

“Pull it out”

Harry pulled the scroll out from where it was in his bag and unrolled it.

“Dear Messrs. Potter and Longbottom.” he read, everyone else crowding around him to get a better view of the parchment. “I have heard from McGonagall your plight, and I would like to assist you and your friends during this week. Please meet me during lunch in the Potions Room. Sincerely, Professor Slughorn.”

“I don’t know about this Harry. “Ginny said nervously. “This seems like a set up.”

“I agree with Ginny.” Dean stated. “This seems too perfect. Why does Slughorn want to help you so quickly?”

“Because I’m the Boy-Who-Lived, so if he helps me out of an embarrassing situation, it’s all good for him.” Harry seemed to make his decision on the spot, standing up and reaching out to Ron, who had followed suit.

“Anyone else going?” Hermione asked.

“Wait, Hermione, you’re agreeing to this?” Seamus said, dumbfounded.

“Harry’s logic makes sense, and it’s something that Slughorn would think of.” Hermione reasoned. “Just be careful Harry, don’t make me have to hex someone.”

“Got it. Neville? Seamus? Dean?”

The three exchanged glances before standing up and following the duo out of the doors of the hall.

As they made their way to the Potions Room, there were still a few students hanging around who would look at the group and burst into a fit of giggles. They descended into the lower part of the school and the quick chill in temperature had them shivering, legs slightly shaking as their shoes clattered on the stone floor. Turning a corner, none of them had time to react to the plethora of spells thrown at them.

“Expelliarmus Maxima!”

“Petrificus Totalus Quintus!”

“Silencio Maxima!”

As their voices were robbed from them, the five boys saw Draco and Blaise step out of the shadows, their wands up and smiles on their faces.

“Well well Blaise,” Draco drawled, drawing himself up to his full height as he looked at the Gryffindors. “What do we have here?”

“It seems to me that the Abercrombie models are having a fashion show!” Blaze jested, seeming to only find this funny and not malicious.

Drace looked like _lumos maxima_ was just cast in his head. “Well then, let’s go make sure they get their publicity! The company wants to get all of the advertising they can, right?”

“That’s right Draco.” Blaise agreed, acting like an old-school tycoon. “Absolutely bloody brilliant business man in the making right here.” He transfigured a loose stone on the ground into a monocle and put it in his eye to look like the part. “Although, I think that the company really only needs Neville’s good looks.” Neville blushed, feeling oddly pleased at the compliment.

“Well, like in business I can’t do everything alone” Draco concluded, already casting the spell to lift Harry into the air. “Would you like to help me Mr.Zabini?”

“Why Mr.Malfoy,” Blaise said, readying his wand, “It would be an honor.”

* * *

 

Hermione and Ginny were just about finished eating when they noticed the massive influx of students running into the Great Hall to whisper to their friends. The two also noticed that this resulted in the entire friend group running for the doors again.

“I wonder what’s going on..” Hermione stated as she sipped her drink.

“Let’s go find out.” Ginny said, standing up and grabbing her things. Hermione followed and the two walk out of the Great Hall and into the Main Stairway to figure out what spectacle had enraptured half of the students at Hogwarts

As Ginny shoved her way through the crowd (with Hermione apologizing behind her) the the girls managed to get a good perspective on the current fashion show rocking the school. Ginny immediately turned around.

“I’ve seen some wild things thanks to my brothers,” she said while laughing heavily, “but this takes the cake.”

Looking over the redhead, Hermione noticed the makeshift runway made out of carpet and the two models currently “walking” it. Dean was floating towards the end ever so casually, while Ron was on his way back to the curtain.

Realizing that something was off, Hermione started moving to the curtain to get to the bottom of the whole affair. As she walked across the hall, she noticed Neville had started walking. He quickly noticed her and mouthed “Malfoy.” as the two passed each other.

Bolstered by a logical reason for the whole show, Hermione sped up, reaching the curtain as soon as Seamus started walking. Turning the corner with her wand out, she saw Draco and Blaise channeling spells, moving each of her friends’ individual limbs like puppets.

Angry, the black girl immediately stunned the two, canceling the spells they had going and freeing her friends. Ginny had caught up to her at that point and was herding people away from the scene, threatening her famous Bat-Bogey Hex on anyone who stayed. The room cleared faster than it would if a Dungbomb was dropped in the center.

As the students cleared, McGonagall and Slughorn entered the Main Hall.

“Ms.Granger, why are Messrs. Malfoy and Zabini on the ground?” Slughorn asked, confused by the entire situation.

“Professor Slughorn, Draco and Blaise were playing quite a mean prank on Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville.” Hermione said. “This ‘prank’ was a rather risque fashion show, taking advantage of the current situation.”

“How did they pull this off?”

“They forged a letter from Professor Slughorn and delivered it during our Divination class!” Ron shouted, livid that this had happened to him.

“Hmm.” McGonagall hummed. “Fifty points from both for playing a mean trick, and another 50 points each for impersonating a professor. Now, can someone please go get Madam Pomfrey to check on your health?”

“Don’t they deserve a detention too Professor?” Neville asked.

“They will get rewards for their actions later Mr.Longbottom. I won’t have to even lift my wand.”

All the students looked at each other before Madam Pomfrey came to usher them all up to the infirmary.


	5. Monday: Day 1.4.2 and Tuesday: Day 2.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see the updated tags? See the rating change? This is the first time I've written smut.  
> I'm sorry if its not good.

Draco Malfoy was a man of many creative talents. Sadly, his talents always lead him into sticky situations, with his most recent one being the reason why he was in the infirmary a few minutes ago.

“You know Draco,” Blaise started, the two walking back to the dorms together. “That could have gone a whole lot worse.”

Draco gave the taller boy a look.

“I’m serious! We were lucky that Hermione only Stunned us instead of doing something worse.”

“Let’s just go to bed. We’ll talk about this in the morning.” Draco said tiredly, heading into the Slytherin common room. Blaise followed him up into their dorm room, both of them falling into their beds after changing into nightgowns.

* * *

 

Harry and Ron decided to walk around Hogwarts after Madam Pomfrey let them leave. The two went up to the North Tower, far enough for nobody to hear them, but close enough to make a mad dash for the Gryffindor common room if a teacher came by. 

“So,” Ron started, sounding as if he already knew the answer “why did you get hard in Divination?”

Harry paused, there was no subtle way to say, “It’s because you, my best friend of many years, turned me on by climbing a ladder in a red speedo.” As he rethought his memory, he felt his own speedo strain a slight bit. Ron noticed this as well and casually scooted closer.

“Do you want me to help?” he gestured towards the green briefs, slightly tented by Harry’s erection.

“Do you want to?” Harry asked back, both ready and concerned for what could happen next.

“I’ve been wanting do this for some time now,” Ron admitted sheepishly, “but if you don’t feel like it-”

“No, I do. Please.” Harry quickly yanked his speedo down, revealing his hard dick. As Ron put his hand around it, Harry gasped as it sent shivers through his body. Ron started to move his hand slowly, Harry just barely having the sense of mind to reach for Ron’s waistband and pull down the red fabric that covered up his friend’s dick. 

With both of them now rubbing each other off, the two boys hit a rhythm without speaking, their voices robbed and replaced with moans falling from Harry and whimpers spilling from Ron. Every so often, the two would pause before they came, Ron casually kissing Harry on the cheek and Harry snuggling up against his friend.

When the two finally came, Ron came silently from years of practice living at the Burrow, just the face of bliss on his face as he melted back against the wall. Harry came with a small shout, knees buckling as Ron’s hand tucked him back into his speedo, jostling already used nerves.

The two spent a couple minutes recuperating before Scourgifying the hallway and running to the dorm, both of them stripping down to their briefs and falling asleep in Ron’s bed, spooning each other.

* * *

 

Harry was again woken up forcefully, this time by Seamus shaking both Ron and him up frantically, a blanket tied around his waist.

“What is it Seamus?” Harry made to get out of the bed before Seamus pushed him back.

“Don’t!” he screamed in fear. “Ya’ remember how we were hit by ya’ father’s curse?”

“It wasn’t just my father’s-”

“Ya’ father’s and godfather’s curse?”

There was a beat of silence as the two stared each other down before Harry acquiesced. “Yes?”

“Well, I guess in order ta’ make sure there’s no cheating, the underwear disappeared. Overnight.” Harry and Ron spent a moment in their waking stages to digest the implications of Seamus’ words before they both looked under their blanket and immediately pulled their heads back up.

“Well, that’s an issue.” Ron said, ever the eloquent one.

“Yeah, it caused a bit of an issue when I woke up Dean and Neville.” Seamus turned behind him. “Dean, I love ya’, but please tie something around ya’ waist, Harry an’ Ron are up.”

As Harry and Ron managed to work together to grab their clothes and head to the showers, flashing each other every now and then as they grabbed their shoes, socks, and a parcel that they assumed contained their underwear, the two noticed that the underwear their friends had was different from yesterday’s. Dean and Seamus had matching square cut underwear that had panda eyes near the waistband and the nose was right on the crotch. Neville had a white brief with black trim that had a mini handlebar mustache above the words, “Mr.Right” on the crotch.

It was a testament to how well the five could adapt to situations that no one was put off by the fact that their shirts had vanished, just leaving them with their house ties.

As the two entered split apart, Ron gave Harry a quick peck before they showered.

When Ron finished showering, he toweled off and opened up his parcel, pulling out a pair of hot pink briefs with images of animated strawberries plastered everywhere. Sighing at his circumstance, Ron calmly slipped on the briefs and walked over to Harry’s stall.

He knocked on the wall. “Harry? Can I come in?”

“Sure!” Ron turned the corner and saw Harry slightly tied up in a lot of straps as he was trying to put on his underwear. “Er-” Ron hesitated, awkwardly looking at Harry’s package in it’s pouch. “Do you want any help with that?”

Harry smiled. “Yes please.” Ron walked over and helped Harry out of the garment first before he had Harry step into the small black jockstrap base, and pulled up the jockstrap so that way the pouch covered Harry’s dick.

“Hey Ron?” Harry said as Ron was helping him put his arms through the arm holes. 

“Yes?”

“Remember last night?” The Golden Boy was obviously nervous about the answer.

Ron smiled. “Remember?! Blimey mate, how could I forget about it?”

“That bad, huh?” Harry muttered.

“What? No!” Ron stopped working, stepping right in front of Harry to look into his eyes. “Harry, that was one of the best nights of my life. Do you know how lucky I felt that my feelings for my friend weren’t awkward? Also,” he added with a shit-eating grin starting to cover his face. “It was nice to make you fall apart with just my touch.”

Harry blushed heavily and lightly shoved Ron. “I did the same to you, tosser.” he said playfully, getting the straps in the right spot. “Want to help me tighten these?”

“Sure, I’ll get the ones in the back.”

The two worked quickly, and when they were through, Harry threw on his tie and tightened it. He was about to exit the showers before Ron put a hand on his shoulder and asked, “What does this make us?”

Harry turned around, smiled, and gave Ron a kiss on the lips. “I would hope it makes us boyfriends, Ron.” He said, waiting for the redhead’s response.

“I would hope that too Harry.” 

The two smiled at each other before Dean came bursting in.

“McGonagall sent a patronus.” he said, panting. “She wants us to meet her at the Room of Requirement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, now that that disaster is over, come talk to me at my tumblr: mercurialcomet.


	6. Tuesday: Day 2.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE CHAPTER YALL WERE PROBABLY WAITING FOR, HERE IT IS, GET READY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's me, the author.  
> After you finish reading, I just ask that you comment or hit me up on my tumblr: mercurialcomet.  
> That's all, have fun.

The five Gryffindors ran through the hall, robes flapping behind them as they whipped around corners and stormed up and down stairs. For Harry, this meant more of a breeze on his ass, but he felt ass if he had been through worse than a malfunctioning wardrobe, he could push through this,

Besides, the message sounded pretty urgent.

As they reached the seventh floor, they noticed a wooden door that had a sign on it. Coming closer, Dean started to read it.

“Warning: Do not enter this room unless you have express permission from Professor McGonagall. You know who you are.”

The boys paused, all of them wondering if they  _ did _ have express permission from McGonagall.

“Let’s just go in.” Neville suggested. “Worse case scenario, we get detention.” He pushed his way through the group, opened the door, and walked inside, the other four following him.

The scene in front of them had them all wondering if they had just eaten one of the Skiving Snackboxes and were having hallucinations.

Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy name and all that jazz was currently arguing with McGonagall, trying to cover himself with one of the many pillows that the room was providing. But every time a pillow was placed in front of his hips, it vanished with a loud crack, revealing that Draco had not worn anything yet before Draco grabbed yet another pillow, restarting the cycle.

Blaise was in the corner, wearing a lace one-piece that combined a tight shirt and even tighter shorts. Thankfully (or unfortunately, depending on how you viewed it), there was a solid pouch that hid Blaise’s  _ skills, _ as he liked to call them, from the line of sight of everyone. He was casually sitting in an armchair, leaned back as he watched the chaos with both his and Draco’s bag to his side, off the chair.

McGonagall had her back turned towards the two, although she was yelling back at Draco. It was understandable, if Narcissa Malfoy heard that a professor had seen her son in such a state, that professor would be lucky to get out of the hemisphere without serious bodily harm.

“Um, Professor?” Seamus spoke out, grabbing everybody’s attention and causing everyone to freeze like statues besides Blaise, who smiled when he saw Neville walk in and gestured to the boy to sit next to him. Curiously optimistic about how this could go, Neville walked across the room and sat directly in the silver-haired Slytherin’s lap.

“Yes, Mr. Finnigan?” McGonagall said, trying to retake the situation. “Also, please close the door Mr. Potter, I’m sure that Mr. Malfoy would not want anyone to notice him in his state of undress.” Harry hesitated in moving before both McGonagall and Draco turned their glares onto him, causing him to move so fast, he slammed the door quite loudly.

“Ah,” the professor let out a sigh. “Now that the door is closed, and we’re all here, let’s begin. Please-” a few chairs appeared behind her, all of them in a circle with the backs of the chairs facing outward. “-take a seat. You too Malfoy. Messrs. Zabini and Longbottom can stay where they are.” There was a clattering of movement as the boys hurriedly followed her directions, even Draco moved to sit in a chair, although he did cover himself using his hands.

“Now, I hate that this is even something I must ask you to do, but I need you all to convince Mr. Malfoy to put on what the curse has provided for him.” She held her hand up, stopping the boys outbursts before they even started. “I will take questions one at a time. There is only so much an old woman like myself can take.” She looked around the room, making sure that her line of sight avoided Draco. “Yes Mr. Weasley?”

Ron stood up as if he was in her class before he spoke. “Professor, how did the curse affect them?” he asked, all the other boys quietly agreed with the question.

“When this curse was first created and cast against Severus,” McGonagall began, “James and Sirius had managed to gain a sense of fairplay from Lily and Remus, so they added one last piece of magic to the curse: Whoever attacks or uses magic with ill-intent towards someone under the curse that doesn’t protect someone else cursed will find that they become affected by the curse the next day.” She paused to let this information sink in before continuing. “Now you’ll be happy to know that this was eventually James and Sirius’ downfall.” She narrated, smiling at the memories. “After a few other students had a bit of fun of Severus’ behalf, they suddenly found themselves in his position and all ran to the headmaster’s office at once, complaining, and saying that James and Sirius should be hit with their own curse as well.”

“Did they do it?” Ron asked, leaning forward in his interest.

“They did.” McGonagall stated, “The very next day, the two had on some very odd clothing, if I do say so myself. But that’s neither here nor there,” She concluded her story, getting back to why this was relevant. “If you all remember yesterday-”

“You two attacked us!” Dean yelled, gleefully hopping out of his seat and pointing at the two Slytherins in triumph. “You had your sick ‘fun’ and now karma has come back to haunt you worse than Peeves!”

“It does write itself.” Harry commented, obviously amused by the whole situation.

“Wait, Draco,” Neville started, confused by the blonde’s behavior. “Why haven’t you put on your underwear? You know, just get it over with?”

The heir looked taken aback at such a suggestion. “I’m not going to defile myself by wearing these muggle rags.” He said as if it was obvious.

“But they’re really similar to each other.” Neville argued. “What’s the difference?”

“Plus, you knew what Abercrombie was.” Dean commented.

“The difference is that I will not stand to have the words ‘Mr. Right’ plastered over my crotch, Longbottom.”

“You’re right,” Blaise interjected, pulling out a pair of briefs from Draco’s bag. “You’ll just have the word ‘Barbie’ plastered over your ass.”

Ron and Seamus immediately died from laughter at Blaise’s comment, Neville smiled at the man, thanking him for standing up for his honor, Dean quietly snickered, and it looked like McGonagall was having a hard time keeping her usual poker face.

Realizing that everyone else in the room would ignore anything he said, Draco turned to Harry, who had stopped giggling and met his gaze head-on.

“Are you laughing because you realize that I’m right Potter?” Draco challenged.

Harry smirked. “No, I’m laughing because I think you’re too chicken to actually wear them. But,” he shrugged. “I never thought that would you go naked in Hogwarts.”

Draco’s attitude immediately shifted. “You think I am too chicken to wear a piece of clothing?” He asked incredulously, not even hearing the second part of what Harry said. “I’m a Malfoy. We are not chickens.”

“Prove it then.” Harry challenged, leaning forward in his own seat, an eyebrow raised. “Put the briefs on.” McGonagall quickly turned around, sensing Harry’s plan.

“Blaise!” Blaise threw the underwear, arcing through the air to land perfectly in Draco’s outstretched hand. Draco determinedly stood up, and while pulling the briefs open, accidentally flashed the other boys, much to their displeasure, before he pulled them up into place, the hot pink oddly contrasting against his skin and hair. As he turned to get his stuff from Blaise, the other’s saw ‘Barbie’ written across his ass in a white cursive, finally breaking them and causing them to fall to ground in laughter.

“Yeah, yeah,” Draco grumbled while he grabbed his things. “Laugh it up assholes, I’m going to brunch.” He stormed from the room in an overly dramatic manner.

“Will he be fine?” Dean asked, after he finished laughing.

Blaise rolled his eyes. “He will be. I don’t think that he’ll be too happy that Hogwarts doesn’t serve a brunch.”


	7. Tuesday: Day 2.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry crisis.  
> Also, my laptop bricked so that's why this hasnt been updated. I'm posting this from my phone.
> 
> Have some pre-smut.

After Draco stormed out, the other boys all decided to eat breakfast together. Packing up their things, the six walked out the room and after a slight walk, ended up at the Great Hall a few minutes before classes started, with very few students left.

Satisfied, the majority of the group walked over to the Gryffindor table. Blaise hesitated, taking a few steps towards the Slytherin table before Neville grabbed his arm and, with more strength than Blaise thought he had, pulled the Slytherin over to the rest of the guys.

As everyone sat down and started putting food on their plates, Hermione and Blaise greeted each other warmly before the girl had to scold Ron for piling so much food on his plate.

“Hey,” Harry admonished, “don’t pick on my boyfriend like that.”

Ginny groaned at his words and put 10 Galleons into Hermione’s waiting hand. “How did you know?!”

“While Ron was dating me, he was literally always eye-fucking Harry.” Hermione stated casually. The two boys broke out of their stupor to notice Seamus and Dean give Neville 15 Galleons each.

“You guys too!?” 

“Hey, we aren’t even the people who profited the most from this.” Neville explained, holding his hands up, Galleons jingling. “Lavender is going to get about 200 Galleons because she tricked the entire Ravenclaw house to bet against you two.”

“Moving on from the betting pool over our relationship,” Harry had decided to try his best and forget about what had just occurred. “Blaise, you have all your classes with Draco, right?”

The dark-skinned Italian stopped changing the color of his hair, leaving it stuck on a stark white. “I do, and yes, I’ll make sure he doesn’t ruin his reputation too much.”

“Blaise…”

“Fine. I’ll take care of the little shit.”

“Who’s the little shit?” Draco asked as he joined up with the group.

“Oh, look everybody,” Blaise’s voice commanded the attention of the group, “Gilderoy Lockhart has come back from his mission to find the illusory brunch.”

“Draco Malfoy and the Mysterious Missing Brunch.” Seamus snorted.

“Why did you come back?” Dean asked while he elbowed his boyfriend. Seamus’ giggle was fiercely cut off by the action.

“If you need to know,” Draco said snidely, “I came over here to avoid the masses of people singing some song that has to do with what I’m wearing.”

Everyone was silent as they tried to figure out what the fuck Draco was talking about.

“Do you mean the word ‘Barbie’ written on your ass?” Ron asked bluntly, dodging a swing from Hermione and spilling a drink onto his lap. “Cold! Orange juice is still cold!” He stood up and was dragged back down by Harry, his now wet briefs showing a detailed imprint of his dick. 

“Yes, I mean the word ‘Barbie written on my ass, Weasley.” Draco glowered while Harry casted a drying charm. “What does Barbie even mean?”

“Nobody tell him!” Blaise, Dean, Harry, Hermione, and Seamus shouted together, trying their hardest not to laugh as they realized that meant that people were singing the Barbie theme song all the time around Draco just to piss him off.

“I guess you aren’t fantastic than Draco.” Hermione said apologetically, to the man’s incredulity.

“Excuse me? I am fantastic, and if I’m not, than my ass is, I mean look at it.” Draco turned around and lifted up his robes to display his posterior, which seemed so firm, you could bounce a Sickle off of it.

“Hey Malfoy, if it makes you feel any better,” Ron started, face somewhat flushed

“It will not.”

“You look good in hot pink.”

“That is true.” Draco conceded, looking at the redhead. “I look better than you in hot pink anyway.”

“Hey!” Ron was insulted.

“He does have a point though. Fleur was right, red and hot pink don’t mix.” Harry muttered. Ron overheard him.

“Et tu, Brutus?”

“Ronald, it’s like this,” Blaise tried to explain, calmly waving his arm while he sat next to Neville. “If I gave you some Veritasium and asked you if you liked your outfit, you would throw up the Veritasium.” The entire group exploded in laughter while Ron sulked.

“Fuck you Zabini.”

“No thanks, that’s Mr. Right’s job.” Blaise wiggled his eyebrows at Neville while he blushed at the innuendo.

“Okay boys,” Ginny said, grabbing her school bag, “Let’s go to class.”

Hermione immediately grabbed the two Slytherins and shoved them towards the doors so they wouldn’t be late for Arithmancy. “I’ll meet you all at Defense next class!” she shouted over her shoulder.

“Well, let’s go to class then gentlemen.” Harry said, gathering his things. The five walked out of the Great Hall and made their way outside for Care of Magical Creatures.

As they walked out of the castle, a great breeze started to blow, lifting up everyone’s robes and showcasing their backsides, and in Harry’s case, the two tan globes that were firmly shaped thanks to exercise for Quidditch were in full sight, framed by the black fabric of the jockstrap.

Halfway to Hagrid’s hut, Ron noticed his boyfriend’s ass and kept on staring, thinking about how good it would be to just cop a feel, to rub himself against the globes, teasing Harry before actually going in, and hearing Harry moan from the pleasure of it all. Ron was so into his thoughts, he didn’t realize that he had given himself a full erection until they were close to the hut, when his briefs were severely tented. He hoped that no one else noticed, considering that the five were the only eighth years taking this class.

However, he forgot that he was walking next to Seamus.

“Hey guys!” The Irish lad shouted, pointing at the front of Ron’s briefs. “Harry’s ass fertilized the strawberries to grow strong and healthy!”

“It looks like a pretty good harvest too!” Dean added, smirking at the innuendo. “Harry should enjoy this batch.”

Ron blushed heavily as Harry turned around and winked at him, his erection twitching at the move.

“Hey Ron,” Harry shouted over his shoulder playfully, wiggling his hips slightly more as he walked. “Do you think you can keep the strawberries ripe until harvest?”.

Ron sped up slightly, catching up to his teasing boyfriend and keeping pace. “Harry,” he said in both a warning and pleading tone. “We don’t Hagrid to be scarred for life, do we?”

“No, I suppose we don’t.” Harry agreed, looking forward with a smirk on his face.

“Then shouldn’t we take care of this?” Ron was speaking slightly faster than normal. “Just to make sure that he doesn’t notice any  _ strawberry juice _ .”

Harry broke into a grin as he casually stepped in front of Ron, facing him and telling the others to move on. “We’ll catch up in a quick minute.” 

Seamus and Dean started laughing while Neville just gave them a look that said, “Really? Out here?” However, the three friends sped ahead, continuing their discussion on Quidditch.

Harry and Ron looked at each other as Harry thumbed the waistband of Ron’s underwear before pulling it open.

“Thanks babe,” Ron sighed out, before he felt a tap at the base of his cock and a distinct pressure settling around his shaft and balls. He looked down to notice the band that was recently magicked into place by Harry’s wand. Looking up with discomfort obvious on his face, he saw his boyfriend quietly assess his work before snapping the waistband shut.

“Don’t worry Ron,” Harry said flirtatiously, pecking him on the cheek. “That’s just to make sure that the fruit stays ripe until I pick it.” He turned back around, his robes lifting up again to show his ass. “Now come on, we wouldn’t want to disappoint Hagrid, would we?” He walked off, acting like an innocent model student.

Ron groaned, adjusting his package to be as presentable as possible before begrudgingly following Harry to class.


	8. Tuesday: Day 2.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka, the Gryffindor Boys get down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes, tags have changed, please look at them, god forgive me, and have some smut for 2018.

Ron’s first two classes of the day were hell.

After Harry pulled his stunt with the cockring, it seemed like everything was out to get to him through his dick. The breeze kept on caressing him as it breezed by during Care of Magical Creatures, and the wind seemed to move for minutes at a time before suddenly stopping, reminding Ron of sometimes when he’d take some toys from the twins for his own fun. He also had to wade in waist deep water to care for some benevolent creature, which would’ve been fine if the creature wasn’t so tickly and kept rubbing up against his crotch by accident every five minutes.

The only satisfaction that Ron got from the class was Hagrid talking to Harry.

“You know Harry, your dad and Sirius only complied with Dumbledore for two reasons.” Hagrid was talking about the curse that currently plagued his students. “One: They would be expelled if they didn’t do it.”

“And two?” Harry said curiously.

“Lily and Remus were a lot more interested in the two afterwards. I think that James and Lily were even caught in the North tower, before they could do anything of course.”

Harry blushed brightly while Seamus started cackling and Ron remembered making Harry cum using his hand alone. Sadly, this just made his dick twitch, accidentally rubbing against the fuzzy creature again, to the redhead’s pleasurable displeasure.

His second class, Defense against the Dark Arts was made hell only by the force of nature that was Harry Potter. 

Ron quickly ran in and vaulted into a desk, never happier that the lesson was a theory lesson and that they would just be taking notes for the day. That happiness disappeared as soon as he felt a light breeze swirl around his package. He jumped, quickly covering his crotch to try to protect his manhood from the aerial assault. Glaring at Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived sat down next to him, looking at his target while continuing the jinx.

“Cut i-” Ron gasped as the wind sped up a slight bit. “Harry, cut it out, class is about to start.”

Harry stopped, holding up his hands like he was innocent as the other eighth year Gryffindors walked in and the lesson began.

Ron took notes for the next 20 minutes before the wind came back, and a glance to his right confirmed his suspicions of its origin. He steeled himself and managed to take notes through the rest of class. while the breeze kept on rubbing against him, with the occasional faint spark hitting his tip every now and then.

As soon as the teacher concluded the lesson, Ron jumped up, grabbed Harry, and dragged him out of the class and to the dorm room for their break.

* * *

 

Seamus and Dean were casually walking down the stairs during their break, the two just wanting to spend some time together before they found themselves in a small broom closet. The two froze before Seamus casted  _ lumos _ and the two burst into laughter at each other.

“I have to say Mr. Finningan-Thomas,” Dean started, “this is quite the romantic spot of the castle. How did you find this luxury?”

“Well Mr. Finnigan-Thomas, it seems as if fate gave me a slight push towards this rather lovely broom closet!” Seamus continued the joke, the two of them continuing to laugh, just relaxed in the other’s presence.

“Hey Dean?” Seamus asked, breaking the silence. He place his hands on Dean’s shoulders. “I like ya’ undies today.”

The two burst into grins as Dean placed his hands on Seamus’ waist as if the two were about to start dancing. “Oh really?” the taller said, “I quite like yours more.” He shifted, rubbing the two noses together, causing light moans to spill out of the Irish man’s mouth. “There, there baby.” Dean crooned, moving his hips again to get that sweet friction. “Look, our pandas like each other!”

“Ya-” Seamus was cut off by another moan as pleasure kept on running through his veins. “- big dork.” He was holding himself up with a grip on Dean’s shoulders as his knees buckled.

“Wow, you’re really horny today, huh?” Dean asked, taking control of the rhythm by continuing to move his hips.

“How,” Moan. “Could I-” Moan. “Not?” Whimper. Seamus was starting to look a bit wrecked as the two sped up slightly. “Ya’ ass looks good in white.”

Dean sped up, emboldened by the praise, the two erections dancing around each other with the briefest touches causing sparks to course through the two males until they both came with small shouts, Seamus basking in the afterglow with his eyes closed and Dean stupidly smiling.

As Dean made to sit down on the ground, Seamus suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. “Do ya’ really think I wouldn’t try to step up my game after your show, Dean?” The smaller of the two smirked as he grabbed Dean’s ass and rubbed.

Dean mirrored the smirk as the two leaned in again.

Needless to say, the couple spent their break in quite a happy way.

* * *

 

Harry and Ron burst into the dorm, Ron’s briefs barely holding up under the prolonged assault of his erection, something that Ron immediately tried to alert his boyfriend to as they made it to the bed.

Harry managed to get out of Ron's grip and taking the advantage, he flipped himself so that Ron would land on the bed first, Harry straddling him. Ron weakly squirmed under the British Indian before giving up and relaxing.

Harry grabbed Ron’s wrists and held them close to the head of the bead before he calmly leaned down and whispered into Ron's ear. “In order for me to get the most out if this bushel-” his hand traveled down to the redhead’s bulge and squeezed, eliciting a few loud moans to launch from Ron's lips. Harry paused for a split second before letting go and continuing. “-I'll have to make sure the vine is nice and secure, double check doesn't move around too much. Is that okay?”. Ron nodded his head, wanting that damn ring around his dick off. Harry held his wand out, aiming before he launched a soft rope to tie Ron’s wrists to the headboard. As Ron tested the strength of the ropes, Harry also tied his ankles to the posts, forcing Ron to open his legs a tiny bit. Ron looked up at Harry, lust obvious in his gaze as his hips jumped up, hoping to gain some friction on his erection. “Please Harry…” he moaned, keeping the eye contact as he kept up the motion.

Harry had a marvelous idea form in that split second. “Condoms and lube?” he asked, shifting off the bed.

“Second drawer.” Ron was starting to become impatient.

Harry quickly opened up the drawer, grabbed the items, and laid back in the bed next to Ron, opening up a condom. “Ready for the harvest, Ronald?”

“At this point, if I can cum, I’m ready for anything,”

With that, Harry rolled the condom down Ron’s dick, Ron gasping in pleasure as the latex went down his shaft. Ron bucked again as Harry smeared a liberal amount of lube onto his dick, making sure that it was well coated.

“Merlin Harry.” Ron breathed out, slightly shaking from all of the pleasure. Harry smiled before he lined himself up with Ron’s dick and slowly went down, not stopping until he had bottomed out.

The noise that Ron had let out wasn’t human, low moans and high whimpers combining into a single noise that was a melody to Harry’s ears. Harry shuddered as Ron’s erection found his prostate and brought a strong wave of pleasure through him, and Ron bucked up once more into the tight heat of Harry’s hole. Harry let out a slight moan as he held himself up, letting Ron do all the work.

Ron kept up a steady rhythm, moving up and down methodically and quickly, his abs and muscles glistening with a slight sheen of sweat from the efforts of the day so far. Harry held himself up, the light noises he made every time Ron thrusted and Ron’s continuous moan being the only noises in the room besides the light slapping noise that accompanied the thrust.

As Harry felt himself getting closer to his climax, he reached down and tapped the cock ring holding Ron prisoner three times, vanishing it. When Ron thrust upward one last time, he felt all the tension from the morning come to fruition as he came with a loud moan.

Feeling Ron explode inside of him, Harry also came energetically, soaking his jockstrap through. Harry pulled himself off of Ron, threw away the condom, and laid next to his boyfriend, the two falling asleep.

* * *

 

Neville walked into the dorm room after hanging out with Luna for a bit. Noticing the curtain around Ron’s bed was closed, he elected to just lay down in his own bed and read for the rest of the break.

As he sat down, crossing his legs, he noticed the front of his underwear. “Mr.Right.” he repeated to himself, feeling an odd sense of positivity at the words adorning his crotch. He was feeling a bit more confident today, and that was something that people seemed to notice around him.

Speaking of people…

The image of Blaise Zabini started flying around Neville’s brain, his kind smile, joyful laugh, cunning grin, quick wit, handsome face, Neville could go on and on about things he liked about the Slytherin. 

As he kept on thinking about the boy, the front of his briefs bulging out slightly as his imagination woke up his dick. Hesitating for a few seconds as he thought over his options, he quickly pulled down his briefs and grasped it, starting to stroke as he continued to think about Blaise.

Neville’s hand went up and down as he imagined that Blaise was doing it for him, the Italian’s hands, softer than his own calloused fingers, expertly playing the flesh like a fine-tuned piano, Neville shuddering under his touch. As the pressure mounted, Neville sped up, daydreaming that Blaise was whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he got closer and closer to his climax.

Neville came with a shake, cleaning up quickly and tucking himself back in. “This has gone a bit too far.” he thought guiltily. “Maybe I should talk to Blaise before this crush gets out of hand.” Looking at the clock on the wall, Neville started packing up and getting ready for Charms as he decided to talk to Blaise during Potions or Dinner.

Neville grabbed his things and walked out the dorm, but not before he sent a shower of sparks at Ron’s bed before running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, please like/share, and I now have a commission post [here](https://mercurialcomet.tumblr.com/post/169138707346/writing-commissions). If you want something written, just hit me up.


	9. Tuesday: Day 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finish up Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry this took so long, stuff popped up, and due to crtain things I moved where I was writing this fic, but I'm back now and honestly I want to thank Queen_of_the_underworld for being that casual motivating factor on this fic.

The five Gryffindors, all clean from any excursions, met up with Hermione before they made their way to the potions classroom, the two Slytherins suspiciously out of sight, which went ignored by absolutely no one.

“Where are those snakes?” Ron asked, looking around. “I wouldn’t trust them to do anything good, even with a million Remembralls.”

“Weasley, even with a million Remembralls, you couldn’t even remember what fruit is plastered on your ass right now.” The smirking blond boy came walking around the corner, Blaise following behind him as he insulted Ron. “However, with how oblivious Potter is,” he nodded at the Pakistani, “you’d at least be able to look down and tell what they are, and that’s a plus.”

Seamus started laughing, Dean having to grab his books before they fell on the ground. Neville chuckled a bit while Blaise calmly went over and side-hugged him, getting a few sly glances from Ron and Draco while Harry just stood there still processing the insult.

It was only when Hermione showed up to drag them all into the classroom that the insult landed. “Hey!” He shoved the Slytherin as the two took their seats at the potion station they worked at.

“Really Potter? Childish shoves?” Draco sighed. “At least have some effort behind it.”

“I’ll show you effort Mal-” Harry cut himself off as Slughorn walked into the room. “This isn’t over.”

The smirk fell off of Draco’s face. “Is it ever over, Potter?”

As the two fell back into their usual routine of rivalry, Seamus had already lit half of his ingredients on fire. “How did I do that?!”

Dean gave him a look of shock as he tried to help extinguish the flames. “You don’t even have a lighter on you!”

* * *

 

The dinner after potions was interesting, with most of the Great Hall talking about the exploding cauldron that Ron and Hermione had worked over.

“How did that happen?” Harry had asked, an arm swung around his boyfriend.

“Ron was distracted.” Hermione answered, shaking her head. “Honestly Ronald, it’s almost like his ass-”

“Woah! Not in front of the baby sister!” Ginny chose that moment to take her seat at the Gryffindor table, where the group was currently sitting.

“Boo, I wanted to hear him be embarrassed.” Blaise pouted, Draco pushed his shoulder.

“Shove off Blaise, I can’t believe you’re paying attention to someone who isn’t Longbottom right now.”

“Oh? It’s strange you’re defending Neville’s honor.” Everyone at the table did double takes at Blaise so casually saying Neville’s name.

“At least you were able to finish Hermione,” Harry decided to save Neville from the awkwardness as he took a forkful of food. “Some people didn’t want to be near the cauldro-”

“It’s potion safety for squibs, Potter! Never have exposed skin near a working cauldron!”

Hermione shrugged, her curls bouncing slightly. “Malfoy’s technically right-”

“Technically?!”

“But there are extenuating circumstances.”

Ginny spoke up. “Maybe one day you’ll get lucky and wear a wetsuit. I mean, you’re already lucky enough to only be in classes with 8th years, and I’m pretty sure McGonagall is going to transfer you all to private classes soon.”

“How nice of her,” Draco sneered. “Can she also give us some pants? Or a kilt?”

“Oh, Shay looks wonderful in a kilt.”

There was a heavy silence, marked by Dean blushing furoiusly, before the blond spoke again.

“Nevermind, I’ll take the private classes.”

* * *

 

“So Minerva-” Flitwick looked out at the Great Hall as dinner was in motion, keeping an eye out for any rowdy behavior. “You did tell the 8th years about the entirety of the curse, right?”

McGonagall choked on her roast beef. “The entirety o- There’s more?”

“Yes? Your lions were rather good at Charms. They managed to set it up so that each recipient would get different clothes to match or absolutely not match their preferences.” Flitwick blinked curiously, a question coming to mind. “So, were all those nightgowns-”

“Nope! We are not going down this path!” A moment of silence passed before Hagrid spoke up, eavesdropping throughout the entire conversation.

“So, Sirius was inter’ muggle wrestling?”

* * *

 

Neville should’ve pulled Blaise aside during lunch, there was no war they were gonna get privacy now, with all the guys in the Room of Requirement per McGonagall's orders. He sighed as he saw the Italian get pulled away by his classmate, knowing that the two were going to take the beds in green, meters away from the red ones.

As Neville dragged his bag over to the bed closest to the bathrooms and started getting ready for bed, something that took a lot less time now since he had less clothes to change out of, he realized that Blaise just left the bathroom and was making his way over to him.

“Longbottom! Just the man I wanted to see!”

Neville was shocked. “Really?”

Blaise grinned. “Why would I lie? You’re a cool person, handsome face, pretty smart.” Hi last words caused the Gryffindor to blush, a dark pink engulfing his face as he spoke.

“Oh, thanks. I’m not that good in Potions though.”

“Ah, that’s why I’m here. Since we’ll now have private lessons, I can help you out in Potions if you help me in Herbology?”

“Sure.” The two could at least spend more time together, and maybe Neville would feel comfortable enough to ask Blaise out. It couldn’t really hurt.

“Great!” Blaise looked ecstatic. “Want to start tomorrow after breakfast? We have a free hour.”

“Yeah.” Neville sat down on his bed, yawning and stretching. If this caught Blaise’s eye, then he wouldn’t have minded his body picking this exact moment to tell him to sleep. “Well, goodnight then. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Y- Yeah.” Blaise stuttered. “See you tomorrow.”

Both of them went to bed hoping that tomorrow their Charms class would be delayed so they could spend more time to study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm gonna write at least of Wednesday today, and then post a part a week. Hopefully.
> 
> Be sure to comment, kudos, share! Let's party for the return of this fic!


	10. Wednesday: Day 3.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start day 3, and stuff is happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told yall I was updating and look at what am I doing? Updating.
> 
> Also, I'm not sure how good my descriptions were, so the links are nsfw-sh in nature and actually have pics of the underwear for today.

Draco couldn’t believe that Blaise had managed to get him awake enough so early in the morning so that the two could get food for everyone to actually apologize, but here he was, shivering in the morning air wearing nothing but his cloak and a  [ silver jockstrap ](https://www.mensuas.com/miami-jock-mj030827-agility-jockstrap-silver?int_source=product&int_medium=related_products&int_term=6645&int_pos=2) .

He also couldn’t believe how this curse was favoring Blaise so much. While he had had words, and now nothing, on his ass, Blaise not only had his ass covered, but was lucky enough to get another bodysuit, this one a  [ bright pink that would’ve probably been too much on anyone besides the man ](https://xdress.com/collections/mens-bodysuits-and-leotards/products/showstopper-zip-bodysuit?variant=30342361219) . Dare he say it, he almost wished that the curse was a bit nicer to him.

“Hogwarts to Draco-” He was snapped out of it by Blaise standing at the opened kitchen door. “Are you following or not? I’d hate to be the only one forgiven by this.”

Draco scowled playfully, walking past Blaise. “No you wouldn’t. Not with your love for Longbottom.”

“We’re friends! It’s nothing! Not like the crush you have for-”

“Finish that sentence and I will make sure you can’t do anything with Longbottom as long as you live, friends or not. Now,” Draco looked around the room at the giggling elves as he continued speaking to Blaise. “What is his favorite breakfast food? We’ll go in order.”

* * *

 

Harry felt as if he had no way but to go up today. His last outfit had more coverage than his first one did, even if he felt more exposed, so hopefully he’d get something a little more substantial. His hopes were elevated when he saw Neville walk out of the shower in a [pair of shiny blue leggings](https://bodyaware.com/collections/mens-sports-leggings/products/mens-satin-sports-leggings?variant=13257511141443), and he leapt out of the bathrooms, towel held around his waist as he quickly pulled out his new clothing.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw it was a  [ black and gold thong ](https://www.mensuas.com/index.php?route=product/product&product_id=11593&int_source=search&int_medium=search_direct&int_term=gold&int_pos=4) , with a thin waistband. The exact opposite of what he wanted.

Ron came up behind him wearing nothing but a towel, hugging the shorter man and placing a kiss on his cheek. “Think of it this way Harry, it’ll look good against your skin and on the floor.”

“Ron!” Harry blushed as the redhead made his way to his own bed while laughing. As Harry pulled on his thong, he noticed that Ron had pulled out something with a lot more fabric and was currently putting it on behind the curtains on his bed.

“Ron! Come out already! We need to go ea-” The door swung open to interrupt the Gryffindor’s shouting as Draco and Blaise walked in, levitating trays of food behind them. Blaise caught Harry’s eye and winked.

“As an apology!” The Italian man cheered, setting down a few of the trays and making his way over to Neville. 

As Harry shook his head, he noticed that Draco had already set his down, but didn’t say anything yet. The two looked at each other, and Harry’s eyebrow raised.

Draco sighed. “I’m sincerely sorry about what we did.”

“Are you really? Or are you sorry you got caught?”

“Used to be column B, now it’s column A?” Draco shrugged. “It was a shitty thing to do, and I realize that it goes against what I wanted to do after the war, but it felt like a good idea in the moment.”

Harry was quiet for a moment before he walked over to Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Why don’t we just put it behind us? I mean, everything. Start from scratch.”

“We can do that, start from scrat-” Draco trailed off, looking over Harry’s shoulder with an unreadable expression. Harry turned around and saw his boyfriend in a  [ black leotard  ](https://bodyaware.com/collections/mens-underwear/products/mens-black-mesh-bodysuit?variant=12908579160131) with a mesh opening that went down to his hips before it tapered off. He himself could see why Draco was distracted, but considering it was Ron, he had to stop it.

“Rule number 1: My boyfriend is off limits. Bro code and all that.” Harry reached over and took a sandwich off a plate, biting into it. “This may be the only rule you need to follow if you keep on bringing food like this, however.”

* * *

 

Ginny was bored, where was her current source of entertainment? Those five, maybe six, but probably not seven dumb-asses who got themselves cursed with what was probably the most embarrassing curse that was still pain free?

“They probably won’t show up today.” Hermione sat next to her, with another girl sitting in the bench in front of them. “Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson.”

Both girls nodded at each other. “What’s happening?”

“Draco and Blaise woke up early, went to the kitchens to get food, and brought it to the others to apologize.” The Slytherin broke down the situation quickly and flawlessly, not wanting to waste any time.

“So, no fashion show this morning?”

“Probably not. Isn’t it weird though? You-” she pointed at Hermione, “treat Potter like a brother. And you’re a Weasley.”

“Ginny tries her best not to look at or talk about Ron-”

“Which isn’t that much of a challenge, he’s so annoying I’m used to blocking him out-” The redheaded girl was stopped by a smack against her head as Hermione continued.

“And I do the same for Harry. If you want to join our judgemental circle-”

Pansy smiled. “Oh absolutely!”

“You’ll have to do the same, both for solidarity, and somewhat general decency. You are pretty close to Malfoy and Zabini.”

“You’re right, but I’ll pick Blaise, he’s already worn everything under the sun.” Before Hermione could open her mouth to ask her if she was kidding, Luna Lovegood sat down.

“The nargles already told me, plus it’s hard to miss isn’t it? Neville’s always been an older brother to me, I’d hate to judge him so harshly.”

Ginny’s head hit the table, and a moment later, you could hear her muffled voice as she cried, “How does she know so much?!”

* * *

 

Seamus was lucky that Dean was down for a picnic breakfast. Everything aside, the Irishman was glad that he and his boyfriend made it through everything to be here. Even if said boyfriend kept on splashing water on him from the Great Lake,  [ the mint colored, boy shorts styled swimsuit ](https://skinzwear.com/product_detail.php?prodID=14008&name=Extreme-Low-Square-Cut-Swim-Trunks-in-Mint-by-Skinz) contrasting beautifully on his body as he swam in the currently clear water..

“Dean! Ya’ goin’ ta’ make the sandwiches wet!”

The dark haired man raised an eyebrow before he continued splashing water, occasionally reaching out to try and pull in with him. “Come on, you’re used to being wet!”

There was a quick pause as both of them digested the words before breaking out into laughter, Seamus levitating the basket with food in it away from the shore line and swimming out to meet Dean. “Ya’ right about one thing though. I am used to being wet for ya.”

“I can tell-” Dean pointedly looked at Seamus’ swimsuit,  [ a silver and black brief with mesh windows ](https://bodyaware.com/collections/mens-swimwear/products/mercury-swim-brief?variant=30903750663) , “especially in that.”

“Want ta hel’ me out?” The grin the sandy-haired man was sporting was wide and open as his boyfriend drew closer, having noticed that the water made the mint green slightly more transparent. “Looks like you need a bit of help too-”

He never finished the sentence due to finding himself suddenly kissing Dean as the two floated back to shore.


End file.
